The Fire Within
by Mockingjay272
Summary: How did the rebellion really start?  The story of Snow's third wife, Rizwana Marquette.  Rated T for now, but some parts might be M.  SC owns HG.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woohoo, another fanfic! This is a LOT different than what I've done in the past, but I hopr you all like it. As always, reviews are much appreciated. **

**The song lyrics ain't mine. They're from the Barbie movie The Princess and the Pauper. Yeah, I found it while I was going through my old stuff the other day and watched it for the heck of it. The lyrics seemed to fit here. Hey, at least it isn't Justin Beiber.**

**~MJ272**

I slowly wake up on the couch that I call a bed. My family can't afford beds, so I've been sleeping on our one small couch all my life. I curl up into it, wishing it would devour me.

Today, I could be taken away from my family. I could be taken to the Capitol for the rest of my life.

President Snow is looking for a new wife. So far, the last two have died from "natural causes." I'm not sure if I believe those lies.

Snow has demanded that all unmarried woman aged 18-30 shall be called up to the square today. The most beautiful woman of that group will be travel to the Capitol, with all the other beautiful women of the other Districts.

My name is Rizwana Marquette. I live in District 7. I am 22 years old. And I am beautiful.

It was not my choice to be beautiful. I was born that way. Born with my ice blue eyes, fair skin, and long, mahogany colored hair. If I had my choice, I would be hideous. Then maybe I wouldn't get looked at so much.

I slide farther into the couch when I hear my older sister Kelsey walk into our house. Kelsey is lucky. She married a man named Paris Mason a year ago, so she's not up for the calling. She would have been at great risk. Kelsey looks like me, except she inherited our father's warm brown eyes. I got my mother's eyes, but we both have our father's wonderful, mahogany hair.

I feel a light hand on my shoulder. "Riz, I know you're up. You have to go. What would you rather face, certain death, or a possible trip to the Capitol. You and I both know he'll end up picking some higher District airhead," Kelsey says.

I unwillingly turn my face up towards my sister. She is looking at expectantly. She knows I can't argue with her logic. So far, Snow's wives have been from 4 and 1. Never from something like District 7. And it's not for certain that I'm going to go…

And like that, Kelsey has cheered me up in a way hardly anyone else can. The chances are so slim of me being chosen to marry Snow, I shouldn't have to worry about it.

"I better get up anyway for work," I mumble, pulling on my boots that are always at the foot of my couch.

"No work today," Kelsey mumbles. "They called it off last night, but you must have already been asleep."

I grit my teeth. No work means no pay for the day. And we need the pay. I come from one of the poorest families in the District. My mother and father have had to break their backs chopping trees for their whole lives. As soon as Kelsey and I turned eight, we were put to work too. We both had to take out 4 tesserae ever year we were eligible. I think it's a miracle neither of us were ever chosen for the Hunger Games.

When we didn't have tesserae anymore, we began to worry a little. We barely managed, than Kelsey married Paris. He has more money than we do, but losing the salary Kelsey was giving us… We couldn't have survived. Thankfully, Kelsey was able to split her salary half and half, so with three and a half salaries and three mouths to feed, we've survived.

But now Kelsey is pregnant. She can't work, and once the baby comes she's going to have to stop giving us half her salary. None of us try to think about that too much.

I get up, and get dressed. I pull on the only dress in the house, a white thing with a flowing skirt that reaches just above the knees. I cross the living room, where our guitar lays. This guitar would probably make us rich, but Mother refuses to sell it. It's been in her family since before the Dark Days, and she has stubbornly kept it and taught Kelsey and I to play. Secretly, I'm glad she's kept it. I'm only ever truly happy when I play the guitar.

I pick up the guitar and strum the strings a few times. Kelsey sits next to me. Her belly is just starting to grow. I switch the song to District Seven's lullaby. The baby will know it when it is born, and the song helps keep me sane. It reminds me of happier times.

_And you're always free to begin again _

_And you're always free to believe_

_When you find the place that you're heart belongs_

_You'll never leave_

_You and I will always be_

_Celebrating life together_

_I know I have found a friend forevermore_

_Love is like a melody_

_One that I will always treasure_

_Courage is the key that opens every door_

_For you're always free to begin again_

_And you're always free to believe_

_When you live your dreams you'll find destiny_

_Is written in your heart_

_For you're always free to begin again_

_And you're always free to believe_

_When you live your dream you'll find destiny_

_Is written in your heart_

As I sing the last note, I look up at the clock. It says 10:20.

"You better go, Riz," Kelsey whispers. "They pick at 10:30."

I give my sister a hug, and tell her not to worry. But inside, I feel like I'm in the reaping again.

When I head to the square, I see young women shifting about nervously. Like the reaping, they have us shepherded into age categories. The eighteen year olds look the most frightened. Barely adults and faced with the prospect of becoming the wife of a 53 year old man.

Promptly at 10:30, people in richly dressed clothing come to inspect us. Occasionally they ask for a name and write it down on a piece of paper.

All too quickly, one of the people reaches me. He looks over my five foot nine frame, then does a double take when his eyes land on my face. Slowly, he begins to circle my body. I stand very still, praying that he'll go away.

"What's your name, my dear," a voice asks me. It has come from the man.

"Rizwana Marquette," I say, almost choked with fear. The man nods and then turns away.

I close my eyes for the rest of this ordeal. I don't even open them when one of the people stands at the steps of the Justice Building, notifying us of who won.

"And the lucky winner of District 7, the one who will have the great honor of a possible marriage to Snow, is the beautiful Rizwana Marquette!"

My eyes fly open in a shock, and all the color drains out of my "beautiful" face.

**A/N: OK, I want to say a big thank you to KelsNicole92! Without her help, Rizwana would have never have left the random depths of my brain. Haha, I love this character already! Please review, did you guys like this new angle I'm taking?**

**Oh and in case you can't tell, KelsNicole92 is Kelsey! I love her character. Seriously, go check out Kels. It'll be your best decision all week, I can guarantee it.**

**~MJ272**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woo! It's update time! Haha, I love this character! Math finals are OVER! So I have time to update, ahaha.**

**Big thank you to KelsNicole92, or as she's known in this, Kelsey! Check out her stories, because they're AMAZING! You are seriously missing out if you don't go and check her out! Hehe, I'm in Can Love Last…**

**~Mock **

I walk up to the stage, trying to keep my look of terror out of my features. It would not do for me to look scared. Marriage to Snow is supposed to be a great honor.

Still, some of my fear must have shown, because the man who announced my names asks me what's wrong.

"Oh, nothing," I say forcing a smile. "I just can't believe that I've made it this far! I never expected the honor of being chosen!" This wins over their sympathy right away. They assure me that I have exquisite features, and that it's a high possibility that I will make it to the final round. I have no idea what they are talking about.

I am escorted into the Justice Building, where one of the people asks who I would like to say goodbye to. They tell me that they will make sure to bring a personal item for the trip. If I end up being chosen, I will be able to bring more things. Not that I have anything.

"I'd like to see my parents," I say, giving their names. "And Paris and Kelsey Mason."

In a few short minutes, my parents and Paris are there. My mother holds me tightly.

"Oh, my poor baby!" she cries into my hair.

Father reassures me more. "Don't worry. As beautiful as our Rizwana is, Snow doesn't like District 7. She'll come home to us," he says, as if he's telling himself.

Paris sits next to me on the bed. He seems at a loss for words. He only manages to tell me that Kelsey's getting my things.

True to his word, Kelsey shows up with a large box in her hands. She opens it, and our guitar lies in its depths. I am overcome.

"I can't take this from you guys," I say. Mother and Kelsey immediately begin shaking their heads.

"It means the most to you," Kelsey murmurs. "And it's not like we'll lose it forever. You will come back. I will do everything I can to make sure of it."

I can't do much more then try to hold back my tears, but I can't stop the inevitable.

When the Peacekeepers come in to escort me to my train, I have to pretend like I am crying tears of astonishment and happiness. They seem to believe me.

"You'll be sharing your quarters with Jenn Hendricks, of District 3," the Peacekeeper says. "Later, you will be joined by Districts 9 and 12."

And with those final words, the train speeds off. I see one last image of my family, and then everything's gone.

Mechanically, I find my way to my sleeping area. It has an actual bed. The bed is big, and has lots of blankets and fluffy pillows, but I find I like my couch better.

I get my guitar out from the box Kelsey put it in. I begin to play a bit when I notice a shadow from my doorway.

"Pretty," the person to whom the shadow belongs says. She is obviously the girl from District 3. She has short, midnight black hair, and soft green eyes. She too, is beautiful.

"I'm Jenn Hendricks," she says, stepping awkwardly into the room. She's seems to be no older than 20. For reasons I can't fathom, I feel protective of her. Snow cannot have this girl. She needs to live her own life.

"Come in and sit down. I'm Rizwana Marquette," I say with a smile.

Jenn comes and sits on the bed. She seemed to like my playing, so I begin to strum at my guitar again. Jenn watches with wide eyes.

"I don't know that song. What is it?" she asks.

"It's a love song, oddly enough," I say. I see her shocked expression and laugh. "No, I don't want to get married to Snow. I was just reminding myself of my sister. I played this at her wedding."

"Does it have words?" Jenn asks. "Sure," I say. I play the song again, this time singing along

_Once a lass met a lad_

_You're a gentle one said she_

_In my heart I'd be glad_

_If you loved me for me_

_You say your love is true_

_And I hope that it will be_

_I'd be sure if I knew_

_That you loved me for me_

_Could I be the one you're seeking?_

_Will I be the one you choose?_

_Can you tell my heart is speaking?_

_My eyes will give you clues_

_What you see my be deceiving _

_Truth lies underneath the skin_

_Hope will blossom by believing_

_The heart that lies within_

_I'll be yours _

_Together we shall always be as one_

_If you loved me for me_

_Who can say where we'll go?_

_Who can promise what we'll be?_

_But I'll stay by your side _

_If you loved me for me_

_If you loved me for me_

As I finish the last few notes, Jenn begins to clap.

"That was beautiful," she says. "I love beauty. We don't see too much of it in our District."

"Jenn, how old are you?" I ask suddenly. The question's been bugging at me.

"Only nineteen," she responds in a low voice. Nineteen. Too young.

"Can you stay in here with me, at least for a little while? I don't want to be alone," I whisper.

"Sure," Jenn says, actually smiling, the first time I've seen her give a genuine smile.

"I'll probably go to sleep. Didn't get much of it today," I say. Jenn nods. She picks up the guitar delicately. I nod my head as I crawl under one of the blankets, confirming it's OK.

Jenn promises to wake me up when we are called to lunch, and then begins to play random notes.

As I fall asleep, I think of Kelsey. How she promised to do anything to get me home. I can't let her take extremes, not while she's pregnant. I have to be the one that gets myself home. Surely there has to be some other person more beautiful than me? I can't get chosen again.

But then again, I thought I couldn't get chosen in District 7. And look where that landed me.

Drifting into unconsciousness, I pray with all my heart that what happened in District 7 does not repeat itself.

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was a little slow. She'll be meeting Snow in the next chapter! That's another song from Barbie Princess and the Pauper, it worked well here too! Last song for a while, I promise. Haha, please R&R, this is different from what I usually do, so I want to know what you think!**

**Remember to check out KelsNicole92!**

**~Mock**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: WOO! SUMMER! The problem with summer is that I have less time to write, I've been spending BOATLOADS of time with my sister, my best friend Cole, and another friend. So, instead of updating everything Friday like I planned to, I'm going to update this one early! The rest will hopefully will be on Friday. There will be no updates after that for a week, because I'm going to my secluded hole of seclusion, and will have no contact with the outside world. Haven't been there in over a year. OK, I'm rambling again. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Check out KelsNicole92, or better known in this, Kelsey Mason! Haha, seriously, her stories are the most amazing things EVER! **

**~Mock**

I stand there with shaking hands. Jenn grabs my shoulder, an expression of terror on her face. Today, we are seeing the Capitol for the first time. We just got back from District 12, where we picked up the girl there, Maple Rosario. She's the same age as Jenn, only nineteen. Nerissa Shinsky, from District 9, is also riding with us.

The Capitol is a glittering city of despair. Under different circumstances, I might be happy to see such a sight, but now, all I can feel is a sinking pool of dread in my stomach. Nerissa comes into the room, along with Maple. All four of us get along great.

I'm amazed to see Nerissa's face. She's trying her best to look brave, despite the situation we're in. She has strength in her, even though she's just as old as me.

"All right girls, don't let him know how scared you are. Just keep thinking about seeing your families when he picks a Career, and you'll be fine. We're gonna make it through this," she says, rousing the three of us.

We are escorted to the front of the train. A servant gives us all nametags to wear, with our district number on them.

Stepping out of the train, I am greeted by the blaring sunlight. I use one hand to shield my face, while I see two other trains dumping young, frightened women onto this stage. None of them look older than 24.

Someone stands at the front of the stage, and tells us to line up in district order, so the President can speak to us before we are to get "prepped".

Quickly, we start to form a line. The girl to my left, District 6, I see is named Emma Beitner, while the girl to my right, District 8, is Lindsay Caldwell. Nerissa gives me an encouraging nod from Lindsay's other side.

A hush falls over everyone as a shadow appears from the corner of the stage. And President Snow, the man they are trying to marry me off to, stands there, looking at us greedily, as if someone has just given him a wonderful snack.

His snakelike eyes look over each one of us, lingering on some of us, including Nerissa and myself.

"Welcome," he says in a voice that sends shivers up my spine. "It's wonderful to finally see all of you, and I congratulate you on getting this far. I trust your stay in the Capitol will be pleasant.

"Let me explain how this is going to work. There will be three rounds. In each round, four of you lovely girls will be eliminated, until Round Three, where I will choose my bride. You will be judged on not only beauty, but how you conduct yourselves. Now please, if you will turn around, you will find your prep teams. They will be getting you ready for as long as you are in the Capitol." And with one last sick smile, he walks off the stage.

Turning around, I find some of the most ridiculous looking people I have ever seen. They enthusiastically come towards me, introducing themselves. Their names are Qwynn, Conner, and Kailyn. They all chatter excitedly as they lead me to the buliding next to the stage.

"Well, you don't need much work, do you?" Qwynn asks in her defected Capitol voice. "In fact, all we need to do is get the hair off of you."

Before I can ask what she means, Conner hands me a robe and tells me to change into it. I do so quickly, trying to hide as much of my body as I can.

After I am changed, they sit me down and begin to pour something hot on my legs. I try not to cry out, but it hurts. Kailyn puts a strip of what looks like paper on the hot stuff, then yanks up harshly.

_Rip! _Like that, my leg hair has been pulled out in an incredibly painful jerk. This is repeated all over my legs, until they feel raw and bare.

I feel like I'm finally done, when Kailyn starts to pour the wax on my arms as well. They do my arms, as well as my torso. It makes me a little uncomfortable when they see me naked, but they think nothing of it, so I try not to feel insecure. I mean, nudeness shouldn't mean anything.

Finally, Qwynn tells me that all the hair has been removed. Feeling relieved, I recline in the chair and close my eyes, hoping for some rest. Of course, I'm not allowed that luxury. The three preps quickly rouse me, and give me an asymmetrical green dress. It's a beautiful, knee length number, with a thick green strap on my right shoulder. I would love to see myself in it under normal circumstances, but now, all I can think is that this is the outfit that I will wear to my coffin.

"Oh, you look amazing," Kailyn gushes. "If only we could put some makeup on you, you would win for sure!"

"Sadly, the President requested no makeup for the first meeting," Conner says, while applying lipstick and eyeliner to himself. It looks freakish, and I'm glad that I'm not supposed to wear any.

Still gushing, they lead me out into a different room. All the girls are there, and I quickly go over to Jenn, Nerissa, and Maple. Jenn is wearing a beautiful turquoise dress, Nerissa a sparkly midnight blue one, and Maple a pale yellow one. All three of them look amazing, but I know that they are all terrified.

We sit together quietly, until a tiny girl comes up and sits by us.

"Hi," she says shyly. "I'm Amaryllis Lieblos, from District 4."

"Hi," Nerissa says, then she introduces us.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are all of you?" Amaryllis asks. I answer her this time.

"Nerissa and I are 22, and Jenn and Maple are 19," I say. "It's crazy, our ages. We still have lives to live." Amaryllis looks around fearfully, as if someone might have heard me. I don't care at this point. Disqualify me and send me back to District 7. Nothing would make me happier.

"I'm only 18," Amaryllis says, looking down at the floor. "And the horrible thing is that my family wants me to marry Snow. We're one of the poorest families in the District, and we need the money. It would also mean I don't have to face the reaping one more year, because more than likely I'd be drawn, what with all the names I have in the ball."

Wow. And I thought my own situation is bad. Amaryllis makes my life seem like heaven. We might be poor, but at least my family wants me to come home. Needing to marry Snow to keep my family alive, I don't know what could be worse than that.

"Twinkle Gem!" a voice calls out from a door I hadn't noticed earlier. The girl from District 1 stands up, a ridiculous smile plastered on her lips, and heads through the door. I can't help but laugh a little at her name. Seriously, who names their kid Twinkle?

Realizing that we're being called in by District number, Jenn looks at me fearfully. "Don't worry," I reassure her. "I'm sure it's nothing horrible."

All too soon, Jenn's name is called from the door. She stands up shakily, and Nerissa has to quickly remind her not to appear scared. Jenn gives a shaky nod, then heads through the door.

We sit in silence, praying for Jenn's safety. Amaryllis is called next, starting our worrying all over again. Despite Amaryllis' assurance that she needs this, she's too young to be married to Snow. Much too young.

Maple grabs one of my hands and one of Nerissa's.

"Do you think I'll be able to go home?" she asks. We're silent for a while, until Nerissa answers.

"I hope that we all get the chance to go home. I was so sure he was going to pick a Career, but after talking to Amaryllis, I don't want her chosen. The girl from District 1, frankly, Rizwana and I are both prettier than her. District 2 is the only option for a Career. She is beautiful, but-" she says, pausing a little. She looks at me unhappily.

"I'm sorry Riz, but I think you're in more danger than the rest of us," she finishes.

My eyes widen in shock. "No, that's not possible. I'm not the prettiest one here, I can't be. He can't choose me!" I say, barely keeping my voice below a scream.

"I'm sorry, but you are. Have you ever looked in a mirror, Riz?" Nerissa asks me. I nod my head silently.

"Then you should know how insanely beautiful you are. I seriously haven't seen anything like you before. Where are you from in your District? What's your story" she asks.

Stunned, I answer her. "I'm the poorest one out there. I have a sister, Kelsey, who's three years older than me, and she got married a year ago. She's pregnant now, and I want more than anything to see my niece or nephew. Kelsey's the reason I want to get back so bad. I didn't have a great life or anything back is Seven, I mean, I had to work every day. But Kelsey made everything better. She even helped my mother teach me to play guitar." They look at me like they expect me to go on, but really, that's my whole life's story.

"You love to play the guitar don't you?" Nerissa asks. She and Maple haven't heard me play yet. "You get a gleam in your eyes when you talk about it."

"Yeah," I agree, feeling myself get the gleam she's talking about again. "I love the guitar. It's something that Kelsey and I do together, and I just love it. I actually have it here with me."

Maple's eyes grow wide. "You have to play for us tonight. I love music. We have dances in District 12 all the time, and I love them. Weddings are the best!"

"I'll play for you, don't worry," I say, smiling, and for a minute, I forget my worries.

"Rizwana Marquette!" the voice calls from the doorway, bringing me back to reality. Snapping my head up, my eyes go wide as I remember that the voice calling my name means that it's my turn to face whatever lies behind that door. I stand, remember Nerissa's advice to Jenn, and do my best not to look nervous.

The owner of the voice gestures me through the door. My eyes go wide for a moment as I see what I'm to do.

Sitting behind the desk is the snake himself, President Snow. He gestures me to the chair in front of him. I sit down wordlessly, not trusting my voice to work.

"Hello, lovely Rizwana," he says in his nasty voice. "I think this would all be easier if we agreed not to lie to one another."

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yup, I'm leaving this off like that until at least the fifteenth of next month. I'm leaving for seclusion on Sunday, so if you want to contact me before that, you can. I'll be back the 9****th****, but I probably won't check anything that day. I'll be asleep -.-. Haha, please review! I'd lovers you if you did!**

**~Mock **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I has for you today… ANUZZER CHAPTER! Hopefully I'll be able to update every Friday, but this summer has been very unpredicatble, so I'll update when I can I promise! I hope you like this! It's very intense, or so I think… I'd love to hear your opinion on it!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" I ask him. He never takes his eyes off me.<p>

"I mean, I know you don't want to be here right now. If you insist you do, well, then I'd be more likely to pick you," he says, a lustful gleam creeping into his face. I grudgingly agree.

"Fine. I don't want to be here. I want to be in my home, with my sister and my niece or nephew. I'd kind of like to live the rest of my life, not have it taken away from me," I say fiercely. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, nothing. You're a family girl, there's nothing wrong with that. You're young and beautiful. You want to get married to someone you love, have 5 children, and somehow come across the money to take care of them," he whispers.

Wait, how does he know? He shouldn't know anything about me! My life and wants are secret from him, he shouldn't know anything!

"How do you know me?" I ask in a voice much lower than my own. He smiles again, and each time it triggers my gag reflex.

"My dear Rizwana, you'll soon fine there is little I don't know. How do you think I've held power this long?" he asks. I don't think I want to know how he's held power. Something about his voice and smile makes me nervous. I just want to get out of here.

Snow leans forward, and my nostrils are bombarded with the disgusting stench of a mixture of blood and roses. "I think we'll end up getting along famously," the President whispers, sending a chill down my spine.

He leans back, then says in a normal tone, "You may go." His hand gestures to a door opposite one I came in through. I find myself almost running to get out.

I find that this door takes me to where I'll be sleeping. There are three large bedrooms, and we're to live with the people we came on the train with. I breathe a sigh of relief that I won't be bunking with some obnoxious Career.

Quickly hurrying into my room, I find Jenn, with her things on one of the beds. She shakily smiles at me, and points to another bed. "That one's yours," she says in a voice I can tell is trying to fight back tears.

I immediately go over to her. If only Nerissa were hear, she's so much better at comforting than I am. And I'm not exactly feeling my strongest. My experience with Snow creeped me out, and it's something I never want to repeat.

"OK, what happened? I can tell you're scared," I say, keeping my voice even. Jenn just sits on her bed, letting the tears flow freely. I sit there awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

Thankfully, Nerissa shows up soon, with a disgusted look on her face. "I think I'm going to throw up," she says. "That was the most horrifying thing I've ever done, and I work in glass factories."

"The smell…" Jenn whispers. Nerissa and I both look at her. "That's what got me too," Nerissa says, sitting down next to us.

"Same here," I mumble. "And then there was another thing. He seemed to know exactly what I wanted out of life. No one but Kelsey knows what he knew."

Nerissa looks at me, her expression an alarmed one. "That's not what it was like for me. He just asked me about what my family was like, and what I liked to do. I tried to be blunt, and he didn't give any sign that he knew more than what I was letting on," she says. My heart sinks.

"That's what it was like for me too," Jenn says, and while her voice isn't back to normal, it's better than it was, and she wipes the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Rizwana's in more danger than we are," Nerissa says. A rush of anger flies up through me.

"How can you possibly know? Do you think it was my choice to be born this way? Of course not! I hate the fact that I'm here, and I don't need you to sound like I'm going to be staying here for the rest of my life!" I scream at her. She immediately rises to the defense.

"I don't want you here either! I'm just trying to prepare you. You're so in denial that when it hits you, it'll hit you like a ton of bricks. I'm not saying for sure it will happen, but there is a definite possibility, and you need to know what's coming if it does happen!"

At this, I break down. Break down because deep inside, I do know that it's most likely I will be chosen, most likely I will be given this fate. Not 100% for sure, but enough so the need to ready myself is there. I have been, like Nerissa said, in denial.

Flying to my bed, I register that my guitar is there. Not even my guitar could calm me now.

Nerissa seems to regret her words. She tentatively walk over to where I'm sitting. "Hey, I didn't mean for you to get this upset. I just wanted-"

"I know, Rissa, I know. You wanted me to be prepared. And I need to be prepared. Everything you said was true, and I just didn't want to accept it. I'm sorry," I choke out through my tears.

"You shouldn't have to be prepared. None of us should. But if any of us are chosen, then I think they should work to bring him down," Nerissa replies fiercly. I see Jenn's eyes widen, and her mouth open, but before she can say anything, the door opens.

The person standing in the entrance isn't Maple like I expected, but it's obvious she isn't a Capitol attendant either.

"Who are you," Nerissa asks, just keeping the disgust out of her tone. The woman at the door answers in a lofty, high-pitched tone.

"Lacey Mezor. District Two. I couldn't help overhearing what you were yelling about."

"I bet you could," Nerissa mumbles. Lacey's eyes flash momentarily.

"Well, not exactly, because you were being extremely loud. So I'm going to have to ask you to tone it down," she says. Her voice is so high it makes my ears hurt. It's like she's trying to imitate the Capitol accent, and not just to make fun of it.

"Will do," Nerissa says sarcastically. Lacey turns to leave.

"And which one of you is the one who will supposedly get picked?" she asks, turning her head back to face us. Jenn's and Nerissa's eyes flicker to me momentarily, but Lacey catches it. She seems me, a mess of tears on the bed.

"Well, I'm sure _you_ have nothing to worry about," Lacey says as she leaves. We hear her laugh as she closes the door.

Not a moment after the door closes does it open again, this time with Amaryllis and Maple.

"OK, Riz, you were going to play guitar for us?" Maple says right off the bat. I can tell by the urgency of her tone and the whiteness of her face that she does not want to discuss Snow.

Wiping the rest of my tears away, I pull my guitar out of the case. I play my districts lullaby, but I don't sing along. I don't trust that my voice will be up for it.

I can tell that everyone else is enchanted. Maple is so entraped in the music, she's actually moving her hands in some sort of dance from her district. Despite my situation, I smile to myself. Knowing that I can bring some sort of happiness to these people who are in so horrible a place, it means a lot to me.

In the middle of my song, a Capitol attendant walks in. I immediately stop playing, but I don't seem to be in any kind of trouble.

"You're allowed to make one phone call to anyone in your District before the President reveals the results of the first round," he says in a deep voice for someone from the Capitol. He is almost trampled as we run to the phone lines.

Another Capitol attendant shows us how to use the phones. I get the Justice Building, and tell the man that I want to talk to Kelsey Mason. A few minutes later, she is put on the line.

"Rizwana! How are you, is everything going OK? Do you know when you'll be home?" she asks quickly, in a voice mugh higher than her own.

"Calm down, Kelsey, calm down. I'm fine. I have absolutely no idea when I'll be able to go home, I don't even know if I'll be able to go home, because even here I'm one of the most beautiful!" Calm down. Whenever I tell someone that, I just manage to get myself worked up.

"Riz, it'll be OK. Just… keep envisioning yourself back here and before you know it we'll be together again. Just wait," Kelsey says. I know she's trying to reassure me, but the tremor in her voice doesn't help.

"I felt the baby today," she says after a pause.

"Really? That's great! I can't wait to see him or her! Speaking of which, do you have any names in mind?" I ask her. Talking about the baby is comforting. It takes my mind off my situation.

"Well, Paris and I have been talking, and if it's a boy, we're going to name him Marcus. If it's a girl, we're thinking of Lillian, Aria, or Demi. And then Paris' brother, Hector, we keep trying to convince him to propose to Melina," Kelsey answers me. Melina is the name of Hector's girlfriend. She's a carefree spirit, and can always find the bright side of anything life gives her.

"I like the names," I say quietly. The man barks that we have five minutes left.

"Tell me which one's your favorite next time we talk," Kelsey says. "I can't waint until then."

"Neither can I," I sigh. "Hopefully, I'll see you soon. I have to go, but I love you. Tell Mom and Dad, and Paris. And tell Hector to get a move on, from me."

I can hear Kelsey's small smile in her words. "Will do. We _will _see you soon." And then I have to hangup.

I meet Nerissa, Jenn, Maple, and Amaryllis in the small (for want of a better word), lobby outside our sleeping rooms. There, we are told to line up in District order, and are directed to the stage we first arrived on.

For the first time, I notice I am still wearing my dress. We all are. President Snow appears on the front of the stage, and I want to run away. Somehow, I fight the impulse.

"I will now be announcing who will be moving on!" he says. He makes it sound like we're in some kind of beauty pageant. Which in a way, we are.

"Twinkle Gem, District 1!" Twinkle, steps forward, that fake smile on her lips again. It looks like she actually wants this… I can't imagine why.

"Lacey Mezor, District 2!" Lacey too, looks ecstatic. Only her smile looks genuine, not overly fake. I can't imagine what's running through her head right now. Instead, I pray Jenn's name isn't called.

"Jenn Hendricks, District 3!" Jenn steps forward with shaky steps, trying to smile. I see Nerissa tap her chin, and Jenn walks with her head held a little higher. Again, I wish for Amaryllis' safety.

"Amaryllis Lieblos, District 4!" Amaryllis has a determined look in her eye. I know she needs this but she shouldn't have to. I don't want her to be subjected to this fate.

"Emma Bietner, District 6!" The girl on my left steps forward, and she just manages to conceal the fear in her eyes. That means the girl from District 5 didn't make it. That girl lets out a depp sigh of relief.

If I made it through, I will be next. I cross my fingers and close my eyes, hoping, praying for a miracle…

"Rizwana Marquette, District 7!" My eyes fly open, and I'm aware I have to walk to the stage. I notice the cameras, and I have a feeling that I'm being broadcast live to all of Panem. For Kelsey's sake, I try not to let my fear show.

"Nerissa Shinsky, District 9!" Nerissa takes her place at my side, and squeezes my hand in attempted reassurance. Behind her back, she crosses her fingers.

There are five girls left standing. Only one will go through to the next round. I pray it's not Maple, but my prayers have done me little good.

"Cassidy Klasen, District 11!" Maple's been spared. I see the gratitude in her eyes. Cassidy steps forward, trying to look pleased.

"Congratdualtions to these 8 women. Adara Durante, Lindsay Caldwell, Kathrin Angevine, and Maple Rosario, all of you will be invited to stay for the rest of my decision. Thank you all for coming here," Snow trills. As if we had a choice.

People are madly taking pictures, so I smile for the cameras, but inside, I'm almost dead with fear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think Kelsey's babies going to be, and what the name should be if it's a girl. I'm undecided between those three names. **

**A big thanks to KelsNicole92 and JezTheMockingjay74 for helping me come up with all these names! And for the continued support on all my stories!**

**See that button down there? The one that says review? It would love to be clicked!**

**~Mock**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WOOHOO! RIZWANA! Haha yeah! I'm sorry to say I probably won't be able to update next week, because I'm volunteering at my church's Vacation Bible School. Then on Friday, I'm going to my uncle's cabin, where there is no technology! I get to ride QUADS off the mountains instead! WOOT! Please review! It would make me very happy!**

**~Mock**

We are to go back to our rooms. Maple is still rooming with us. Not much else registers with me.

I could still be Snow's wife. I still have that chance. I want nothing to do with him, and I could be marrying him soon.

I still can't seem to wrap my mind around it. I still see myself living in District 7, with my sister and my… nephew. I have a feeling Kelsey's going to get her Marcus.

And I want to be there. I want to be there are every minute of it. Every minute of my life that was supposed to be in District 7. The life I should still have.

I lay on my bed, unable to feel anything. Jenn and Maple try to rouse me, but I vaguely hear Nerissa tell them to leave me alone. I'm grateful. I just don't want the company right now.

Sleep must find me, because the next thing I know, it's morning again. I roll over, wanting to fall back asleep.

Nerissa shakes my shoulder, and I try to throw her off, but her grip is firm, and I'm at a loss of energy anyway.

"Riz, you have to get up. We get to learn how to present ourselves today, whatever the hell they mean by that, and I don't think it would bode well if you slept through it," she says in a gentle voice. I twist my neck to look at her unhappily. Jenn laughs unexpectedly.

"You know how she is Rissa. She hates getting up," Jenn says. That is completely true. Kelsey has to drag the covers off me sometimes to get me up for work.

"I'm getting up," I grumble, clumsily getting out of bed. Regaining my balance, I walk over to the dressers the Capitol has provided. I pick something at random and throw it on.

We down a quick breakfast, then head out the bedrooms to see what we're doing today. All the girls who have made it through spill in, the one's who haven't, well, I guess they get the day off.

Amaryllis spots us and hurries over. I see Lacey glare at her.

"What did you do to offend her?" I ask, speaking for the first time since I woke up. To my surprise, Amaryllis chuckles.

"She kept going off about how there was no way you were going to make it, and that she couldn't believe you made it here, and your District must be disgusting if you were the prettiest, and when you got picked to go on, I said, well if she's from such a disgusting district, how come she's matching you. She didn't like that too much," Amaryllis giggles.

I smile in spite of myself. Messing with Lacey clearly puts Amaryllis in a good mood, so who am I to scold her for that?

We are lead out to a large room I recognize from the Victory Tour just a few months ago. River Gray, from District 6, won the 51st Hunger Games. She was such a tiny thing, but could kill viciously. I hated watching it.

This is the ballroom the victor has their huge party to celebrate their victory. Normally, this room is filled with musicians and important politicians and more food than my family eats in a year, but it's empty besides the eight of us now.

Persident Snow enters the room, followed by 8 Capitol men and women. "Welcome, and again, congratulations," Snow says. "You might recognize the people I have with me. They are the escorts to each of your Districts, and they are here to teach you how to conduct yourselves. I leave you in their capable hands." And with that, he leaves, taking his scent of roses and blood with him.

The escorts start milling around, talking in their high pitched voices. I quickly find my own escort, Jemina Fleur.

"Hello there, Rizwana!" she says in her high voice. "I'm here to teach you to walk in heels, speak with your head held high, walk in dresses, and things like that! Let's get started!" And with that, she leads me into another room. This one I'm unfamilier with.

Jemina puts me in a floor length, huge dress, and heels that must be at least five inches high. The heel offers no support, and I feel like if I put any weight on it, it'll end up breaking.

Jemina tells me to start walking in the heels, but every time I try, I end up tripping. My escort suggests lifting my skirt up a bit, but when I do, she slaps my hands and tells me, "Never go above the ankle!"

It's all I can do not to yell at this woman. She is the one who delivers the death sentence to two of our children each year, and wants us to be happy about it. I hate her with all my heart.

Finally, when she deems me acceptable for walking, she puts me in a wig that must be eight inches high.

"It is popular for the women who hold high positions to wear their hair in high styles," she says as she's pinning the wig in. "We don't have time to do your actual hair right now, but this will be a sastisfactory substitute. You must walk with your head held high, so the hair doesn't shift."

Apparently, I'm much worse at this than I was at walking. I'm still in my heels and dress, so it's easier to remember to stand up straight than if I was back home. We often have to stoop to cut the trees, so my back doesn't like being forced into a ruler-straight position. The wig gets misplaced if I move my head one bit, and Jemina makes pick up something from the ground keeping my head upright at least 100 times.

Finally, she talks to me about smiling. As the Presidents wife, I should always be seen with a smiling face, and Jemina stresses the importance of this. Surprisingly, I find this is the easiest thing to do all day. Even though the last thing I want to do is smile, I force myself to think of Kelsey and her baby, and this exercise helps.

After the grueling practice, Jemina gives me a sastisfied smile. "That's the best I can do. You're a million times better than when we started. You'll be in the running for sure!" she says. I'm sure she thought this was supposed to encourage me, but my feeling of dread only increases as she leads me back into the ballroom.

All the other girls are there, with long dresses, tall heels, and crazy updos. We are served a sumptious dinner, with the escorts warning us not to get our dresses dirty. My mother taught me table manners, so I'm able to do this.

After we eat, Snow comes into the room. "Hello, ladies! While you were learning your condust with your escorts, there were cameras in the room, and I was able to observe each of you. This was the second round, and I have the results!" He was watching us? That is the creepiest thing I have ever heard! I can't let my fear show, because, once again, there are camera crews set up. At least now they're being honest about taping us.

"Lacey Mazor!" Lacey, with a supreme look of triumph on her face, steps up like we did yesterday.

"Amaryllis Lieblos!" Jenn is safe. Thank God. She was so scared, and now she doesn't have to be. I'm so grateful. But Amaryllis, well, I'm still scared for her.

"Rizwana Marquette!" My name. I have "made it through" again. I am closer to marrying Snow. And I am also closer to throwing up my dinner. But somehow, I manage to step up, and even plant a small smile on my lips.

"Nerissa Shinsky!" Nerissa, too, is still in jeopardy. Oh, what I would give to kill this man, who is forcing young women into marriage…

Woah. Where did that idea come from? I have never wanted anyone to die, and have certainly never thought about killing someone myself. This is crazy…

"…and your families and friends will be able to come to the Capitol for the final decision," Snow is saying, breaking my thoughts. "I wish you all the best of luck and," he ends, gesturing to the escorts.

"May the odds be _ever _in your favor!" they chorus in unison, as though they rehearsed it. It's sickening.

Thankfully, the next thing I am to do is to dress out of my ridiculous dress and hair, putting normal, comfortable clothes back on. Then an attendant asks me who I would like to bring to the Capitol. I answer him, without any hesitation.

"Kelsey and Paris Mason, Hector Mason and Melina Krevatz, and my parents."

**A/N: Haha, next chapter we get to see Rizwana with her family. That chapter probably won't be until the 19****th****. Oh, and if you haven't voted on my poll, please do so. Thanks to those who have.**

**~Mock**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Finally! I've gotten rid of the disease known as writer's block on this story! I really wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this chapter, but after a long time, I deem it to be satisfying. I hope all y'all like it!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>I stand on my toes, anxiously searching the crowd for them. My family.<p>

During this past week, we have learned everything from speaking at events to being a representative of the Capitol's goodness wherever we go to always controlling my temper. It's been exhausting work, and finally today, Snow will be making the announcement of who he's going to take for his bride. I don't think that it can be me… I mean, I'm just barely managing to keep up with everything we have to do, whereas Lacey gets everything right the first time and is just perfect. Or so I like to tell myself.

My family is being brought on the same train that is taking back Capitol citizens, who were touring the sites of old Hunger Games. Amidst the unnatural colors that are the tops of people's heads, I see familiar shades of brown, ranging from extremely dark to a mahogany that is identical to mine.

"Kelsey!" I scream, and I run as fast as I can towards her. She turns just in time for me to throw my arms around her. She immediately hugs me back. "Oh, Riz, I've missed you so much!" she exclaims. I pull her back just a little so I can see how her belly has grown. Was I really only gone two weeks? Her stomach seems to be a thousand times bigger than when I last saw it.

"Isn't it amazing?" she asks, as if reading my thoughts. She cradles the stomach with her hands.

"Oh, Kelsey, I can't wait to see the baby!" I say with a sigh. Everyone knows that I absolutely adore babies. I've wanted my own since I was fourteen I believe.

"Oh, my baby girl," says my mother, the nest one to embrace me. I smell the familiar stench of forest and smoke. It makes me so nostalgic for home, which is silly because I've only been gone for two weeks.

Slowly, I go through everyone's arms. Melina is the last person I hug, and she whispers in my ear, "Well, you know you're not going to get picked. I mean, I am so much more breathtakingly beautiful that you."

As always, Melina is able to make me laugh. She has a rare ability to make light of anything with her signature sarcasm. Even though most people have described her as snarky, this trait of hers comes in handy in dire situations when you just need a laugh. She'll provide.

"Rizwana! Come here!" I hear Nerissa's voice shout from my right. I turn and see her family. She has a little sister that looks exactly like her and her two grandparents are also there. She told me her parents died nine years ago so she was mostly raised by her father's parents.

We all hurry over to Rissa. Introductions are made, and I learn that the name of Nerissa's little sister is Zephyr.

Melina and Nerissa get along great, and their having a discussion as I start to look around at Amaryllis' and Lacey's families. Lacey only has two people who look like her parents. Both have the same unnaturally blonde hair that Lacey has. They are all speaking animatedly.

With Amaryllis are her two parents, and seven brothers and sisters. Amaryllis is the oldest of them all. Her mother seems to be talking to her severely, because she has an angry look on her face and Amaryllis is hanging her head. I suppose her mother is talking about disowning her if she doesn't win. It's all I can do not to go over there and bring Amaryllis, where it's safe.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Kelsey tapping me on the shoulder. "Riz, didn't you hear? We're going to have dinner," she says. I blink hard, tearing my gaze from Amaryllis and her family. "Oh, yes of course I heard," I say. I fool no one.

"Well, that's one skill the Capitol hasn't taught you. How not to space out," Melina says as we start walking. I shake my head good naturedly, smiling.

We are all led to Victory Room, as we're to call it. The one on the Victory Tour, at least. There, we're separated so that I only have my family to sit with, but that's perfectly fine with me. We talk so much that it's like I never left, and I can almost forget the music playing in the background and the fact that the food is a hundred times better than anything I'd eat in District 7.

But my paradise can't last. Lacey, Amaryllis, Nerissa, and I are all called by our prep teams halfway through the mean to be fitted into final hair, makeup, and dresses for when Snow makes his final decision. Kailyn, Qwynn, and Conner are over the top with excitement. They gush in bubbly voices happily as they transform me.

It's only around forty-five minutes when they finish. They've put gobs of makeup on my face, so it feels extra heavy. My hair is something freakish. They made me bend from the waist so that they could twist my hair loosely and then fling it over my head. With the length and thickness of my hair, it sticks out a good deal up above my head. I have no idea how they got it to stay.

And I am wearing a silver dress with black flower vines that falls to my knees. It's very fitted to my body, showing off everything that I have. I hate it everything about it.

We are led back out into the Victory Room. My family gasps when they see me, even Melina, who is the hardest person in Panem to take by surprise. "Riz, you look so beautiful," Kelsey whispers. But I see sadness in her eyes. The more beautiful a person is, the more they have a chance to be taken.

Lacey, Amaryllis, Nerissa and I all line up and turn to face Snow, who has just walked in. Lacey is wearing a black dress with white butterfly stitching's, Amaryllis is in a white dress with large blue and green flowers, and Nerissa has on a cream colored dress with a wide skirt. Snow looks at us greedily.

"Hello, and welcome to everyone!" he says. He goes on to explain how all of us are beautiful and how it's unfortunate that he can only choose one. He says he's thankful that so many people were able to come. I can tell that he scares almost everyone in this room, save for Lacey and her family and Amaryllis' mother. Kelsey cradles her stomach and Paris puts his arms around her protectively.

"And so the lucky girl I am going to take for my bride it," Snow is saying, pausing for a dramatic effect. "Rizwana Marquette."

The looks of outrage are on the expected people, looks of relief on others, and on my family's, barely concealed looks of horror, and on Melina's part, pure outrage.

I force myself to swallow and out a look of shock onto my face. I try and plaster some happy expressions as well, but I'm not sure how well I do.

I slowly walk over to Snow, who laces his arm through mine. "Congratulations!" he says looking straight at me with the eyes of a snake. I try to speak, but my vocal cords seem to have stopped working. Snow merely laughs.

"Struck dumb by her good fortune, it seems," he says, and I can smell the blood and roses again. I almost gag. "I have a surprise for Rizwana. I have her wedding dress right here, and I'm going to let her try it on for you!"

I am once again whisked to a room and forced into the wedding dress. Kailyn, Qwynn, and Conner can't believe their luck. By me being chosen, they get to be my prep team forever. I try to speak, but I still can't. Thankfully, they render my silence to that of a happy shock.

I step out a few moments later in the dress. It's a beautiful thing, but it feels to me like a shroud. It's a creamy white and has a tight fitted bodice with bead designs on it, and no sleeves. The skirt is wide and has more designs of flower vines.

The shoes are white and pointy heeled. The heels are high, and a week ago I couldn't have walked in them without falling. Now, I'm able to keep myself steady. I feel somewhat disappointed in myself for that.

Snow says he has more "good news". Everyone here will be invited to attend the wedding in just two short days. Nerissa, Jenn, and Maple are going to be my bridesmaids since I roomed with them. Everything will be perfect.

Snow and I pose for dozens of pictures until my cheeks hurt from smiling too much. Finally, when it's very late, the families are given places to sleep and I'm taken out of my awful wedding dress and am back in my room with Nerissa. I don't even have enough strength left for tears.

Nerissa sits on the edge of my bed with me. After a while, she begins to talk.

"I never wanted this to be you, but now that it is, you have to take him down," she says quietly and urgently. I look at her, with confusion prominent in my features. She explains.

"Figure out what you can do to get him out of power, and if possible, stop the Hunger Games. Do everything you can to make the districts easier places to live in," Nerissa says. She's actually shaking my hands so much that I nod without thinking.

"I promise," I whisper. Satisfied, Nerissa goes to her bed and sleeps.

Somehow I find sleep too, my dreams haunted with wedding dresses that smell like blood and roses.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh. Seriously, writing about Snow makes me want to throw up. He scares me senseless, he's such a creeper… And you guys don't even know what I have him do next (insert evil author laughter here). But you know what y'alls should do? REVIEW!**

**I also have Rizwana's wedding dress in my profile. The link in near the top, so that's all good. Her dress is the third dress down, but the woman modeling it is most definitely NOT how I pictured Rizwana. **

**~Mock**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Finally I've been able to update this one. I had major writer's block on it, but tonight, that finally went away! We're getting into the action in this chapter, the main reason I wanted to write this. There's a bit of a twist in there, but it's not a bad one (at least I don't think it is…) and I hope you love it as much as I do!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>Staring up at the ceiling, I try to block all thoughts from my head. For the couple of days, I've been trying to hide as much as possible. It hasn't been easy, with Kailyn, Qwynn, and Conner hanging over me like birds of prey. They have been having a field day finalizing my makeup and hair for the wedding.<p>

I never thought my wedding would be like this. Getting married in the Capitol, with a bunch of people I barely know seeing that I look perfect, but most of all, marrying someone I absolutely detest. Isn't marriage supposed to be a bond of love? That's what I was always told it was. Kelsey and Paris' marriage was one of love. Why must I be cheated out of that experience?

But maybe it's for a reason. Nerissa has told me over and over to get Snow out of power. If I could do that, I might also have the power to stop the Hunger Games forever. I could restore the country into a system where not everyone starves all the time and the people have a say in their own lives. Then, maybe then, I'll find a husband of my own choosing.

Whatever the reason I'm here, I can only trust Nerissa and hope that it's for the best. Someone has to get him out of power, that's for sure. Am I up to the task? It seems fate decrees that I am.

I hear the door open with a loud bang and I'm quickly snapped out of my thoughts and sitting straight up in the bed. Kailyn is at the door for the umpteenth time today and quickly ushering me out.

"Come, come, we have one last fitting before the big day tomorrow," she trills as I scurry along to my prep room. Ah yes. The wedding is tomorrow. Leave it to my prep team to bring up a painful topic I had just managed to block from my mind.

In record time, I'm fitted into the dress, had the makeup applied, and my hair done up in a painfully high style. Just as the veil is being fitted over my head, Nerissa, Jenn, and Maple come into the room. They are all wearing identical dresses that have one shoulder, are light gold, long enough to reach the floor, and have a high waistline defined by a black sash. The makeup is minimal and their hair is left down to put the focus on me. Even though these girls are great people, I would still rather have Kelsey and Melina up near the altar with me. I can tell that I'm going to need their strength.

"Oh, this is going to be absolutely perfect!" Qwynn squeals as she steers us to a huge mirror that occupies most of one wall in the prep room. The skirt on my dress alone takes up most of the space, and it seems to have gotten even bigger from the first time I saw it. The dress is beautiful, but in no way can I see myself in it. Which is ironic, seeing as I'm looking at my reflection in this dress at the moment.

"Gorgeous," I manage to sputter out. My prep team all think that I'm still too astounded by good fortune to speak much, but everyone else knows the truth. They know how much I hate everything about this affair.

I'm gently taken out of the dress, and the prep team goes straight to work scrubbing my face free of makeup and releasing my hair from its captivating bonds. When I'm just a minute from being done, a Capitol attendant walks in brusquely.

"The President would like to see his bride-to-be," he says in a stiff, formal tone. I'm thrown into my regular clothes for that day, a plain red dress, and escorted outside. I feel like a dangerous prisoner that no one wants to escape.

I try to walk slowly, but my feet have unwillingly carried me to Snow's office door. Does the man ever come out of there? I glance at my escorts and they bow curtly and walk away around the corner. Giving myself three seconds to compose myself, I raise a shaking hand and knock on the door. A quiet "Enter," greets me, and I slip into the room.

Snow is busy writing something, and he doesn't look up at me for a minute or two. Tapping my foot lightly, I just wish he would get it over with. The sooner I can escape, the happier I'll be.

Finally, he puts his pen down and looks up. "Well, Rizwana, I do believe that you have quite a show to put on," he says while gesturing me to sit. Cautiously, I sit precariously on one of the chairs and say nothing.

"You will have certain duties to perform, and if you fail in these duties, I will kill you and your family. I have no qualms about this," he continues as if we're discussing nothing more interesting than the weather. But he can't do that! Kelsey's baby… nothing can hurt that little baby.

"You can't hurt my family! I don't care what you do to me, just keep them safe!" I say, barely managing not to start sobbing. Snow has his twisted smile on his face again, and I know I've just gotten myself into something I'm not going to like. But I'll do it. If it means keeping the ones I love safe, I will do anything.

"You would do good to keep in that mindset. I'm going to trust you won't do anything stupid, but rather help me for the good of the country." He gestures down to the paper he was writing on. "This is about District 13. They've gotten out of hand lately, and I'm afraid they must stop coming above the surface unless they want to risk destruction."

The words take a minute to hit me. But when they do, it's like I've been bombed. District 13? It's common knowledge it was blown off the map during the Dark Days. But secretly, it's been alive all this time?

"District 13 in still around? Living in secret?" I ask in a guarded voice, choosing my words carefully. It's vitally important for me to get every word right from this point on. Snow sighs and nods his head.

"The few inhabitants are living underground. It's a pitiful society and populated by only a few hundred. They said they'd play dead if we left them alone, and we agreed. It's much less messy that way. However recently, some people have been exploring over the land. If it doesn't stop, we will annihilate them."

"And why are you telling me this?" I ask, my words barely audible. He looks at me coldly.

"To see if you really mean what you said," he says. "If you truly care about keeping your family alive, you won't breathe a word of District 13's existence to anyone. Cameras are in every corner of this mansion. I will know whether or not you have kept your word." Suddenly, he goes back to writing and without looking up, he says, "You may go."

Running back to my room, I collapse on my bed. District 13 is still here. Do they oppose Snow? Maybe, with my new position, I could find a way to contact them. Start plans to dethrone Snow. Could this be the answer to why I'm here? Did Snow just give me my way out into my hands?

I don't think he suspects what he's done. I mean, to him I've appeared weak and terrified. But underneath my fear, I have a brain, and I do know how to use it. Already I'm formulating plans to contact District 13 and spread themselves to other districts. Start a rebellion against Snow.

Unfortunately, before my plans can come into complete clarity, my family, Nerissa, Jenn and Maple file into the room. The words almost tumble from my mouth, but I remember Snow's warning. I have no doubt that he wasn't lying when he said the rooms and all conversations were being recorded.

Quickly, I envelope Kelsey into my arms. She's shaking with silent tears, and then reality hits me. This is my last night being Rizwana Marquette. Tomorrow, I shall be known as Rizwana Snow. The news of District 13 had made me forget temporarily about the upcoming wedding.

For seemingly the hundredth time, I'm passed into everyone's arms, but it finally feels like we're saying goodbye. It's likely that I'll never see any of them again after tomorrow, only short visits. I'm being pulled away from their world into a dark horror masked with bright lights and glamour. Thank goodness it fools no one in the room.

We don't need to talk. Words of sorrow fly unspoken throughout the room. Our tears speak in place of weary words.

With nothing else to do, we all go prepare for bed at an unspoken agreement. Brushing away the last of our tears, each one of us don the silk pajamas the Capitol sees fit to give us. The room only has bedding enough for myself, Nerissa, Jenn, and Maple, so my family has to go back to their quarters. They all hug me again, with Melina being the last to do so.

"You will destroy him," she whispers so quietly that not even the most acute cameras could pick up her voice. She pulls away slightly and then in a normal tone she adds. "You understand me? You'll make me proud," and then she leaves. Melina was extremely strategic. We could've been discussing a number of topics that aren't tabooed with her last words.

While sleep comes easily to the other girls, it eludes me. I keep thinking of the other District, the one that I feel will help me. I'm no confident about many things, but when I feel strongly about a certain outcome, that's what tends to happen. I can feel in my soul that District 13 would be only too willing to help my cause.

And I know, that even though I'll be going to my doom tomorrow, I'll be able to rid Panem of a monster known as Snow. I will do this.

Smiling slightly, I turn over and I am unconscious in an instant, plans of District 13 bubbling in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that for y'all! What do you think Rizwana will do with this new news? Will they be willing to help her! Only time shall tell!**

**I've been doing a much better job updating lately, but if I disappear off the face of the Earth for a while, it's because I'm focusing on my original novel. I HAVE NOT STOPPED FANFICTION! The novel is coming alone quite nicely and I've been working hard on it. But I will never stop FanFiction. **

'**Til the next time my updates come around to this story… But in the meantime, the review button down there is just dying to be pushed. You should put it out of its misery *wink wink nudge nudge*.**

**~Mock**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First thing I want to say is that I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others. That's because I didn't go into as full detail of the wedding as I thought I was going to go into. Writing Snow like this literally creeps me out. I already have nightmares of him, and I'm not going to go into such detail to have more of those. Still, this is very creepy, if your mind fills in the blanks I hint at. You'll have to read these next couple chapters at your own discretion, and younger audiences are definitely not encouraged. Still, if you're OK with this, I do hope you like it, and please review!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>I wake up screaming. My hands are flailing around, trying to fend off something from my dreams. I had dreamed of bloody roses, choking everyone I cared about. When I had felt pressure on my arm, it had snatched me from my dreams, but forced the horrible scenes to become permanently engraved into my memory.<p>

Finally, my eyes adjust, and I can see Kelsey standing back, her eyes wide. My arms go limp, and I'm breathing heavily. When I can make sense of reality and realize that I was just dreaming, I rub my eyes, willing myself not to go back to sleep, but I don't want to get up.

Today, I shall be marrying President Coriolanus Snow. And I want more than anything to be spirited away from this place so I never have to see that man's face as long as I shall live.

Turning back towards Kelsey's direction, I notice that she still looks deathly white and slightly scared. "Nightmares," I mutter to her. She nods slightly and then slowly walks over to my bed.

"Your prep team told me to get you up," she says quietly. "They need a while to get you completely ready." I nod and grumble as I get up.

Going into prep, Qwynn, Conner and Kailyn are all crying from excitement. They can't believe their good fortune at getting invited to the "wedding of the century", or so they call it. I call it the "horrifying truth that is the government promoting the creeper of the century".

Thankfully, I'm able to drift in and out of consciousness while my prep team gets me ready. Even better, nightmares don't haunt me this time around. Instead, I dream of District 7, playing the guitar for Kelsey's newborn baby. In my dreams, she has had Marcus. I want this so badly…

Suddenly my dream changes. I'm in a place I have never been before, but there are mountains of ash in the background. A few people stand around me, waiting for me to make decisions. That's when I realize that I'm in District 13, or rather, my mind's interpretation of District 13. The people are silent, but they seem to be screaming at me. _Make the choice! _I want to protest that I don't know what choice they're talking about, but my mouth doesn't work.

Before I find out the outcome of the dream, Qwynn rouses me. Still crying, she directs me to a mirror. I already know what I'll see. And sure enough, I'm right.

I'm in the same dress I've been seeing for the past week, and my hair is once again in ridiculous heights above my head. A big bunch of it has been curled upwards, a good five inches above the top of my head, and the rest is left to curl down my neck. My face is layered in more makeup than ever, but my expression remains my own. No one could mistake me for being happy now. My face is one of fear.

I close my eyes, willing everything to go away. This is all just a bad dream. When I open my eyes, I'll be home in District 7, curled up on my couch. I'll work all day long chopping trees, I'll spend my evenings with Kelsey and Paris, and persuade Hector to propose to Melina. I'll be there for the birth of my nephew, and I'll live my life the way I want. All will be as it should be.

I'm trying so desperately hard to make this scene become a reality that I must prevail. But when my eyes fly open once again, I'm still in this disgusting dress, with a disgusting hairdo, in a disgusting place. Nothing is as it should be.

Luckily, the wedding doesn't start for a few more hours. This will give the people of Panem enough time to start their days and get prepared before the mandatory viewing of this event. In that time, I am visited by my family, Maple, Jenn, Nerissa, and Nerissa's little sister Zephyr.

I'm surprised to see Zephyr in a small white dress, not as elaborate as my own, but definitely formal. She also holds a basket full of white rose petals.

"What are those for?" I ask, by voice rough from all the screaming I did this morning and complete lack of use since then.

"Apparently I'm what they call the Flower Girl," Zephyr says quietly. "I'm going to walk in front of you and throw the petals on the floor. I was told it's some Capitol tradition, and a great honor."

How does that even make sense? Petals on the floor? They could have just used flowers as decorations and saved a whole lot of work. Picking off petals one at a time must be no easy task, and dozens of flowers must have been stripped to fill Zephyr's basket. Besides, what practical use comes from this if they're just going to be stepped on anyway?

But I can't argue with anything. Of course I'm not allowed to have a say whether or not I want to step on rose petals! I didn't have a say in anything else, so why this?

Fuming once again over what I'm being put through, an attendant sticks his head through the door. "We're ready," he says brusquely, and we all file out. My family goes to sit down, while Nerissa, Jenn, and Maple stand near the doors, which, from what I can see in my limited vision, lead to a long white hall.

Depressing music begins to play in the hall. The music sounds like a funeral song. Ironic. This is my funeral, in a sense, so the music fits in the situation, but you'd think they'd want something happier. No one would want the Districts to be thinking I actually didn't want to be here! Oh no, that wouldn't do.

The attendants instruct Maple, Jenn, and Nerissa to start walking forward. They reach the end of the hall when Zephyr starts walking. I'm told to wait for her to go ten steps and then follow. I'm supposed to stay the same distance behind her the entire time.

I wait for my cue to leave, but after that, I don't care how close or how far I am from her. They'll get their show, won't they? And if anyone complains about how I walk, well I can just complain that I didn't get enough training. I might as well begin early with my strikes against the Capitol.

I reuse to look at Snow. My eyes won't go in his direction, and I'm grateful. I already have the urge to run away, and if I saw him, I don't think I'd be able to suppress that urge. But then my whole family would be executed in front of me, and so would I. And as I died, my plans to work with District 13 would die with me.

The ceremony flies by, and I spend the majority of it tuning out and daydreaming, alternating between District 7 and District 13. The only part I'm aware of is when the marriage man asks if I take Snow for my husband.

This is my last chance to walk away from this. I can say no right now and save myself from a terrible fate. I can release my family from this horrible world, and hopefully, we would all be able to meet again after death, and be happy together. Or I could stick with my original plan and bind myself, but perhaps secure the freedom for the millions of oppressed in Panem. And with two little words, I make my decision.

"I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh. He's such a CREEPER! Poor Riz… she made it to the wedding and she gave in. I really torture this character! Honestly, I put her through so much more stuff… it's horrible. Still, I think her story is an important one, so I will continue to tell it. Please review! Oh! And check out my SYOT! I'm super excited about that one, it's gonna be great!**

**~Mock**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Howdy there, y'alls! Wow, that sounded so Southern… YES! Sorry, I'll mention why I'm sounding so Southern at the end of this. Anyway, this chapter is rated as a low M, especially the first part of it. Right now, I'm going to warn you that there are references to rape. If you have a problem with that, I'll put a small summary in my A/N at the end of the chapter to fill you in. Anyways, read and review if you read this, as always!**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>Three Months Later<p>

Feeling nauseous in my stomach yet again, I jump out of the too large bed and hurtle myself to the toilet in the bathroom just to the right of my bed. I just manage to throw myself over the bowl where I empty my stomach into its depths. When I've finally thrown up everything I can, I slump back, exhausted. This is the third time this week that I've woken up and had to puke.

Gathering my strength, I pick myself up off the floor, flush the toilet, and stumble back to my bed. Thankfully, I've learned that I've been able to sleep alone as long as Snow doesn't request my, um, _presence _with him at night.

That first time was just awful. My wedding night… I cringe at the mere memory of it. I must have screamed for help a thousand times, but of course, no one came to my rescue. My family had been sent back to District 7, and I haven't heard from them since then.

But Snow had relished in my pain, getting some kind of sick pleasure at personally making me suffer. If it had been anyone else doing those things to me, I would've tried my hardest to run away. But my family was at risk, so ever since that first night, when I have to go back, I force myself not to scream for help or try to run. I refuse to even cry.

Still breathing deeply on my bed, a combination of the throwing up and my gruesome memories, I blindly lift my hand to the button on the side of my bed that calls for my breakfast. My personal servant, Artemis, comes in a matter of seconds. She brings with her a tray almost overflowing with scrambled eggs, buttery bread, hot chocolate, and what I can't seem to get enough of, waffles. She also brings my schedule for the day.

Forcing myself to sit up, Artemis sits the tray on my lap. I eagerly dig into my waffles, spreading peanut butter over them. Once I've crammed all the waffles into my mouth, I start on the eggs and look over my schedule. I see the first thing on the list is a doctor's appointment. I've only had one since arriving, and that was before the wedding. I wasn't even sure if they were specifically testing, because no one told me. Looking at the next event, I cringe when I see it's a meeting with Snow. The final two events confuse me, since they are scheduled as being tentative. One of them is an announcement to the people, and the next is going to the train station, for whatever reason.

Finishing my breakfast, Artemis takes my breakfast away and, slightly smiling, come back to collect me. Still with that smile, she tells me to go prepare in the bathroom. This includes taking a shower, brushing my teeth and hair, and putting on a robe. I finish these tasks in quick succession, then follow Artemis, who says that she'll be taking me to the doctor's office.

In no time, we arrive. Artemis gestures me inside, when I awkwardly sit upon a long, raised table. I wait for a few minutes, then a doctor comes in. He identifies himself as Dr. Cringle. In a matter that can only be described as brisk, he hands me a thin strip and tells me to go to the bathroom and pee on it. I can tell my face reads a total question mark, but I do as he bids me.

In the bathroom, the strip has turned a rosy shade of pink. I have no idea what it means, but I put my robe back on and walk back out to the doctor. He takes the strip, clips it to a board he's holding, and finally turns to me.

"Well, Miss Rizwana, we have a very lovely surprise for you. You are, as we suspected, pregnant. Congratulations," he says in a dry tone. He simply leaves after that, leaving me in shock. I have to run into the bathroom to throw up again, this time in complete disgust at what Snow did to me.

Children are sacred. Having one was the purest sign of love, because there was always the chance they could get reaped. But the child that's growing inside of me right now was not made from love, it was made from one man's lust. That's not what childbirth is supposed to be!

The door opens, and I see Artemis standing there, a look of concern over her face. In my time here, she's the only I've found who's on my side, at least partway. She doesn't think I should've been forced into this. At the sight of me on the floor, her eyes get watery, but she also manages to choke out a congratulations.

But when she comes over to help me up and give me a hug, she whispers "I'm so sorry," into my ear. I hug her back and sob once into her shoulder. Then I compose myself and allow her to lead me into my prep room.

Qwynn, Kailyn, and Conner are over the top when I give them the news. The happily chatter and gush while putting my makeup on, curling my hair, and dressing me in a form fitting red dress. The dress is extremely low cut, and when I turn to look at it in the mirror, I see something wrong with the image. Very subtly, probably so subtle no one else will notice, I see a small round bump beginning to form. I touch it lightly, afraid of a sign or a reaction from the bump. But nothing happens, and the preps don't notice, so I collect my wave of emotions and walk to Snow's office.

He sits at his desk as always, writing on a paper. He looks up as I walk in, and his eyes go directly to my stomach. I can tell that he too notices the miniscule bump. A child of about ten or so stands behind his desk. I've seen the child around before, but I had never spoken to him.

"Welcome, welcome. Am I right in guessing that you are indeed pregnant with my child?" Snow asks as I sit down. Not trusting my voice, I nod in response. Snow gestures to the child sitting behind him. "I would like to introduce you to my son from my first marriage, Marcius. He's my only child as of now, as my second wife, unfortunately, wasn't able to bear children." He says this innocently enough, but I see the glint in his eyes. This is why the second wife was killed, I'm sure of it.

I nod to Marcius, who looks at me disdainfully. "So you're my new mother?" he asks in a bratty voice. "I wonder how long you'll last. It doesn't look like it'll take much to do you in." I push myself back, almost falling out of my chair. I want nothing more than to get away from this child, who speaks with venom in his voice and is calculating how and when I will die. Children back in District 7 are lovely things, so sweet and lively. How did this one get the way he is?

I realize how stupid that question is right after I ask myself it. This boy was raised by Snow. Of course he's as bloodthirsty as his father.

Resisting the urge to touch my stomach again, I wonder if my own child will turn out like Marcius. Will he or she have the same bloodthirstiness and contempt for killing? Is it possible I will hate my own child?

"Anyways, since you are pregnant, we will be announcing this to the country quite soon." Snow's voice snaps me back to reality. "And after that, I will allow you to visit your family in District 7 for three days. Your sister Kelsey is scheduled to give birth in that time frame."

Opening my mouth in shock, I find I'm on the verge of tears. "Thank you," I whisper. Snow nods. "You've been doing well, much better than the other two I've had. I decided to reward you little bit. After the announcement, I will allow you to board a train and visit. I nod quickly, and then Snow excuses me so that he can get ready for the announcement.

Artemis waits for me in my room, asking why I'm so happy all of the sudden.

"I get to see my family tonight!" I exclaim. Artemis smiles, genuinely this time. She waits with me while we get ready for the announcement. I am quickly called from my room and Artemis escorts me to the front of the President's mansion, where the large balcony is.

Snow waits for me and offers me his arm. Cringing inside, I take it, then plaster on my best fake smile. The curtains to the balcony open, and I begin waving with my free hand. Once I can see past the blinding lights, I see that hundreds of Capitol citizens have crowded around the mansion to hear the mystery announcement first hand.

Smiling, Snow walks up to the podium that already has a microphone attached.

"Greetings citizens of Panem!" he says. "I would like to make a small announcement to the country. You have all witnessed my marriage to Miss Rizwana Marquette of District 7 three months ago, and now I am happy to tell you all that Rizwana is pregnant!" After a slight pause as the news sinks in, I am bombarded with ear-splitting applause. Acting on an impulse, I turn my body to the side and press the dress flat against my body so my bump is visibly noticeable. The noise gets even louder, even though I didn't believe that to be possible.

For five whole minutes, this continues. Finally, Snow waves his hands and quiets the crowd. Only then do I notice the cameras and realize that I am being broadcast live to all of Panem. No doubt this is a required viewing. I wonder what my family thinks of me standing here. Surely they can see through my fake smile, can't they? I've spent the last three months perfecting it… Do they think I've been completely sucked into the Capitol ways and now thrilled to be here?

No, they know me better than anyone. They'll know I'm horrified. They must.

By the time the ceremony ends, my ears are ringing from all the applause. I hurry back to my room and, with Artemis's help, change out of the red dress into a simple shirt and pants. They feel comfortable and familiar on my body. For the past few months I've been allowed to wear nothing but dresses, so these clothes almost seem like a small reminder of home.

Home. I'll be there so soon, even be able to see Kelsey deliver her baby. A baby that was actually made out of pure love.

Once I'm ready, Artemis smiles at me and helps me get to the train station. "I'll see you in about three days," she says as she hugs me goodbye.

"Thank you for all your help," I say. The Capitol can't turn that simple sentence into something treacherous, but Artemis gets my hidden meaning. She knows how grateful I am that she's supported me through my whole time here, and I know that she will do anything to help me in any way she can.

Boarding the train, a Capitol attendant dips his hat at me and wordlessly leads me to my quarters. Almost crying in relief, I see my guitar on the bed. I haven't had the inclination to play at all since the wedding, but as I make my way to the familiar forests of my home, I play and sing my district's lullaby, so that I might leave behind my Capitol self and become Rizwana Marquette once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well… wasn't that frightening? God, Snow makes me want to puke… But I let her see her family! I'm giving her a small break! Now for the summary.**

**So Rizwana finds out Snow got her pregnant and is freaking out. She met Snow's son Marcius who is a bloodthirsty little beast. And then Snow lets her go see her family and Kelsey's delivery. She's on the train as the chapter ends.**

**For the Southern stuff… I'm auditioning for the part of Stevie Rae Johnson in the movie House of Night. She's one of the main characters and has a total Okie accent! It's another book-turned-movie, and I've been waiting a long time for it. The auditions won't be for a long time now, but I figured I might as well start practicing early. Besides, I can't even get rid of this accent when I try. I'll be back soon with more Rizwana, 'til then, review my wonderful people, review!**

**~Mock**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there! I'm back! This chapter was a bunch of fun to write, and we finally get to see Rizwana back with her family. YAY! I don't have much more to say except that I hope you enjoy, and please don't forget to review.**

**~Mock**

* * *

><p>After a day, I'm finally in the train station of District 7. The familiar landscape washes over me like a comforting blanket, making me feel secure. Closing my eyes, I breathe in the scent of pine tree and evergreen. I thank the conductor, who escorts me off, and almost start running to my house. But I have to wait impatiently for the attendant who carries my luggage. I take the guitar case from him, refusing to let it out of my sight now that I'm home.<p>

It's a fifteen minute walk before I can see my house, the place where I grew up, where I should still be. Kelsey and Paris' house is right behind mine, but it looks vacant. There is no fire coming from their chimney like my house, and I know that this means they're staying the night with my parents.

"Thank you for assisting me," I tell the attendant. "Your services will no longer be required." The man nods brusquely, hands me my bags, and without a word, takes back off in the direction we came. I take a breath to control my excitement, then open the door.

It's exactly the way I remembered. The small living room has a cozy fire roaring, warming the whole house. The chair that used to be my bed is still in the corner. My parents, Kelsey, Paris, Hector, and Melina are sitting by the fire, talking and laughing. All their heads snap up when they hear the door open, and their faces take on expressions of shocked amazement as they see my face.

"Hi," I say, finding that my throat is suddenly choked up. I'm so filled with emotions that I can't seem to recall the ability to speak. But words aren't necessary, as Kelsey envelops me into her arms, and we're both crying our hearts out.

"I can't believe your home!" Kelsey sobs. "I never thought I'd see you here again, only short trips to the Capitol, if that. This means so much."

I can't find the words to respond, so I simply continue crying on her shoulder. This goes on for a few minutes before I notice her stomach, which is huge.

"Kelsey…" I manage to choke out. "Look at you. You look like you're going to burst any day now."

"I am," she responds, but before either of us can get another word out, I feel five other pairs of arms encircle me. More tears are added to the mix, and this must go on for at least another ten minutes.

Finally, we slowly start detangling from each other, and take seats in front of the fire. I get out the guitar and start playing with fervor and determination. Kelsey immediately starts singing the song that I'm playing, which has been in District 7 for years, and after just a couple stanzas, Melina adds her voice to the mix. We sit like the family we were supposed to be, with no mention of the horror of the last few months.

A while later, I crawl up under a few blankets on the floor. I'm exhausted, but I can't remember ever being happier. Kelsey is lying down next to me, with a little bit of trouble caused by her bloated stomach. The smile that has formed on my face fades a bit, as I think of my own pregnancy. No one has said anything about it to me yet, but I know that it was required viewing for Panem.

With all the love around me, I'm beginning to resent the child. I learned earlier this evening that Hector proposed to Melina a few days ago, and they are going to have a small ceremony in two days (which happens to be the last day of my visit). Kelsey is supposed to give birth at any time. Only I was denied of the love that the people around me are getting the privilege of experiencing. Not that I would wish anything different upon them, it's just… I wish more than anything that I could revel in true love's light with them.

"Rizwana?" comes Kelsey's whisper from next to me. I turn my head so that I'm facing her, and I'm surprised to see that her eyes have gone wide in fear.

"We saw the announcement," is all she has to say before I understand completely. I drop my gaze to my stomach and touch the tiny bump. It's in that moment that I realize I don't resent the child at all. Who I'm really angry at is Snow. How dare he take me from the life I was promised since birth? When I get back to the Capitol, my first move will be to contact District 13…

District 13. I've all but forgot them in the past three months of terror. But now I know deep in my heart that there help will be my only refuge, if I can convince them to work at tearing down the Capitol, and more importantly, Snow.

I look back at Kelsey, wanting to tell her about my plans. But I still know Snow's threat rings true. If I want to protect Kelsey, her baby, and the rest of my family, I have to hold my tongue. They can't know about the dangerous game I play.

"Yes, I'm pregnant," I whisper. "But I'm going to try and protect him or her." Kelsey nods, telling me she understands the hidden message my words implicated. I will be protecting my child from the influence of Snow, so that he or she will never, ever, turn out like the beast Marcius.

Kelsey puts her arm around me one more time and squeezes, and then we both drift off to sleep, where once again, I dream of Thirteen…

A piercing scream wrenches me from my sleep. Bolting into a sitting position, I see that the noise came from Kelsey, who's curled over herself on the floor. She manages to look up at me, tears filling her eyes.

"Contractions," she chokes out. My eyes go wide as I realize she's having her baby. My parents run out from the other room, no doubt having heard Kelsey's screams. My mother immediately takes control.

"Grab her other arm, Rizwana," she instructs me, having already taken one herself. I grab my sister's arm and we manage to hoist her from her position from the floor. My mother and I lead her into my parents' room, where she collapses on the bed.

Paris comes into the room moments later, my father having fetched him. He goes right to Kelsey's side and takes her hand. She holds on to it like it's her lifeline, and I wouldn't be surprised if Paris's hand breaks in this process. I know for a fact that my sister can have an incredibly strong grip.

My father leaves the room one more time as I take Kelsey's other hand. She doesn't squeeze as tight, but I know she's glad for the extra support. Our father returns moments later with Hector, Melina, and a midwife whose name is Sofia.

Melina takes one look at the slight look of pain on Paris' face and bursts out laughing. "Oh, you are screwed!" she guffaws. "That hand is going to be history when Kelsey's through with you. That is, if she hasn't screamed the nerve out of you by then." We all stare at her. She looks back with a look of mock innocence on her face.

"What?" she asks. "You didn't expect me to go soft just because she's giving birth do you? No, you're going to have to try much harder than that to break my tongue." I blink at her, then let out a light chuckle.

"Same old Melina," Kelsey gasps from the bed. She turns to Paris. "And I'm going to try not to scream at you, but I make no promises," she says as yet another contraction overcomes her.

Hours later, Kelsey has made good use of her throat. Paris has heard every insult my sister knows. I knew that childbirth could be extremely painful, but I had no idea it could affect someone this much. I had never been with a woman while giving birth before, so I suppose I have nothing to compare it to.

Finally, after eight hours of screaming, Sofia tells Kelsey that it's time for her to start pushing. She does, and just a few second later, there's a baby wailing in Sofia's arms. Kelsey, exhausted, flops down on the bed, but she has a radiant smile on her face that doesn't seem likely to go away any time soon.

Sofia cleans the baby up with some of the tools she has, and then, very gently, wraps the baby in a small green blanket. Smiling, the midwife hands the blanket to my sister.

Kelsey looks at her baby with an expression of utmost joy. Paris too, looks on in wonder. A few tears spring unwillingly to my eyes. Their love for each other is a tangible presence in the room, and anyone can tell.

"Lillian," Kelsey mutters. "It's a girl, and her name is Lillian."

I walk over next to Paris and see my niece for the first time. She has stopped crying and her eyes are open. The glassy orbs are identical to Paris' eyes, being a soft brown in color. She has a few wisps of hair on her head, and those are the exact color of mine and Kelsey's, rich mahogany.

"Can I hold her?" I ask in a low voice. Kelsey nods and holds her arms up. I take my niece into my arms and look at her with adoration.

Lillian Mason. My niece is Lillian Mason, a strong, beautiful, and healthy baby girl. I know her parents will love her with all their hearts. And she's so innocent. She knows nothing about life's torture's yet, and I pray that she never has to.

Thinking of my own unborn child, I silently make a promise to love him or her. Every child is innocent; it's not like it was their choice whether or not to be born. I will love my child and protect it from all costs against Snow.

Handing Lillian to Paris, I quickly run out and grab my guitar. Sitting on the end of the bed, I begin to play and sing.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_Just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It can stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How did you like that? First things first: I don't own those lyrics. The amazingly awesome Taylor Swift does. They're from her song Never Grow Up. Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and don't forget to review. I'll see y'all next update!**

**~Mock**


End file.
